Uma noite de mistérios e escolha
by Danda
Summary: Já era uma noite agitada, quando surge uma voz para lhe mostrar aquilo que ainda não sabia e lhe dar a chance de uma escolha decisiva para sua vida. Como será que Shaka reagirá?
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Essa fanfic se passa antes da Saga de Hades

* * *

Estava sentado diante a estátua predominante do salão, meditando como era habitual. Ou melhor, tentando meditar.

Algo estava diferente. Estava se sentindo estranhamente mais forte.

Não conseguia se concentrar. Cada vez que fechava os olhos via a imagem do sonho, que estava tendo frequentemente, nos últimos tempos.

Sonhava que estava, junto com os companheiros, diante dos deuses. Estes falavam que a imagem deles não havia sido esquecida, e que por tudo que fizeram até então, iriam ser castigados. De repente, via os olhos de Saga sangrando e o corpo de Mu ferido. Ouvia um gemido de dor da boca de Shura e dos outros. Mas estes, não conseguia ver. Quando uma forte dor lhe atingia o peito, acordava.

Se perguntava o que significava este sonho.

O porque de ver seus companheiros, mesmo aqueles que já estavam mortos, sofrerem tanto.

"O que quer dizer" – Pensou.

Abriu os olhos e imaginou quanto tempo estava ali tentando se concentrar. Não sabia, apenas tinha impressão que era muito tempo.

- Você, também, está muito calado ultimamente – Disse olhando a grande imagem de Buddah.

Fazia dias que não ouvia Buddah falar. Nem mesmo quando queria perguntar algo. Apenas ouvia sua voz ecoar nas paredes do grande salão.

Suspirou um tanto cansado. Já era noite e sabia que daquele jeito não iria conseguir mais do que se irritar tentando, inutilmente, se concentrar.

Levantou e caminhou até o quarto.

Passou pela porta dupla e se dirigiu para esquerda, onde havia uma porta dupla de vidro, que dava para uma pequena varanda. A cama estava na frente da porta de entrada, apenas a alguns passou desta.

Sentou na beirada do colchão, olhando para o chão sem entender a mensagem do sonho. Tinha quase a certeza que aquilo era uma mensagem.

Balançou a cabeça no intuito de afastar os maus pensamentos que o assombravam a mais de uma semana e deitou calmamente, ainda com a roupa que passou o dia e, fechou os olhos.

A luz da grande lua cheia, que entrava pela porta de vidro aberta, iluminava o local.

- Shaka!!! – Ouviu um sussurro em voz feminina e delicada, lhe chamar.

Estava sonhando?

- Shaka!? – Outra vez a voz.

Não, não é um sonho. Abriu os grandes olhos azuis e, ainda deitado, percorreu os olhos pelo quarto.

Parou seu olhar na cortina de ceda branca, que "dançava ao som" da brisa que entrava de leve pela porta da varanda.

Não sabia explicar, mas sentia o corpo relaxado, e estava se sentido em tranze.

Aos pouco sentiu a vista ficar turva…cada vez mais turva.

_Ouviu passos apressados passarem perto de si. Abriu os olhos rapidamente. Sentia o corpo frio e, logo percebeu que estava deitado em um banco de pedra. Levantou e percorreu o olhar por onde estava. Era um corredor muito largo. Véus coloridos estavam pendurados no teto, e iam até o chão. Esvoaçavam de leve pela brisa que entrava por entre os enormes arcos na parede. Dali tinha uma bela vista da cidade que se movimentava lá em baixo._

_Aquele ambiente parecia-lhe familiar._

_Caminhou entre os véus e viu um homem moreno que caminhava de um lado para outro. Vestia uma roupa típica da alta casta de sua terra._

_"Estou na Índia" – Pensou_

_Ouvia os gritos de um bebe, vindo de uma das portas a sua frente. Não conseguia saber qual era._

_Uma mulher morena, com um vestido comprido, vermelho e, como um véu na cabeça a condizer com a roupa, estava alterada. Dizia algo, para o homem. Shaka não conseguia ouvir, devido aos gritos que, iam aumentando com o passar do tempo._

_Aproximou-se cautelosamente para tentar escutar o que ela falava. Quando percebeu que estava suficientemente próximo, encostou na parede bem atrás de um véu cor de vinho._

_- Ele é nosso neto – Dizia a mulher, impaciente, para o homem que não parava de andar de um lado para o outro._

_- É filho de um estrangeiro – O homem respondia com raiva – Como quer que eu aceite isso?_

_- Porque se importa tanto com isso? – A mulher segurou nos braços do moreno._

_- Você não vê!? É uma vergonha para nossa família._

_- Ninguém vai reparar…_

_- Como ninguém vai reparar?! – O homem diz indignado, empurrando a mulher de leve, afastando-a – Não vê?! É cega!? Aquela criança tem a pele branca e olhos claros. Não é de nossa raça._

_- O que importa? É nosso neto!_

_- Essa criança pode nos levar a ruína. Nosso povo jamais vai aceitar isso. Eu já tomei minha decisão._

_Neste momento passos apressados vinha atrás de Shaka no corredor._

_Shaka se assustou. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha onde se esconder. Foi quando uma presença se fez sentir do seu lado. Não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas identificou logo a voz._

_- Não se preocupe, eles não podem te ver. – Disse aquela voz tão calma._

_- Porque? – Perguntou um pouco assustado._

_- Porque estamos de passagem por esta época – Respondeu a voz – Apenas observe._

_Olhou de volta para onde estava o homem e a mulher._

_Cinco homens os cercavam. Estavam com túnicas pretas e turbantes, também, negros. Eram barbados e tinham espadas curvas na cintura._

_"Guardas" – Pensou._

_- Não – Disse a voz – Mercenários._

_Shaka olhou na direção da voz, mas não via ninguém, apenas sentia aquela presença. Queria fazer perguntas, mas não agora. Agora queria saber o que se passava._

_O homem deu alguma ordem para os outros. Estes, quando começaram a caminhar em direção a uma porta, a mulher do véu vermelho começou a gritar e a segurar o braço de um deles._

_O homem que deu as ordens segurou-a enquanto eles empunhavam a espada e entravam pela terceira porta a contar do casal._

_O choro da criança parou. Shaka fez menção de correr na direção daquela porta, mas parou ao ver a porta a sua frente se abrir._

_Uma mulher de cabelos lisos, compridos até a cintura, loira, vestida com uma túnica típica indiana, preta, saiu correndo dessa porta, para o lado oposto do casal. Levava algo nos braços. "o bebe" – admirou-se._

_Os homens que agora saiam da sala, falavam que não encontraram nada._

_Por azar o avô da tal criança olhou na direção onde a mulher corria. Apontou para lá e começou a correr seguido dos cinco homens, deixando a mulher de vestido vermelho ali sentada em um banco de pedra, chorando._

_No momento em que os homens passaram por Shaka, este virou rapidamente para correr. Tinha que fazer algo. Tinha que detê-los._

_Passou por um véu branco, outro marron…outro que já não distinguiu a cor. Aquele corredor parecia interminável, os véus pareciam se multiplicar tapando a sua visão. Já não via os homens._

_Foi quando sentiu um forte vento passar por si, fechou os olhos por segundos e, quando voltou a abri-lo estava em outro local._

_- Olhe a sua volta – Disse a voz suavemente._

**Continua…**


	2. Chapter 2

_Olhou a volta. Estava em um enorme pátio, rodeado de edifícios majestosos. Reconhecia aquele local. Era onde tinha treinado na sua infância._

"_Estou em Varanasi_**(1)**_" - Lembrou_

_Sabia exactamente onde estava. Se fosse para sua esquerda, encontraria uma enorme porta de madeira escura e pesada, que dava para uma enorme sala, com tatamis, onde os monges meditavam ou faziam suas orações. Predominante no fim da sala, estava a estátua de Buda, em ouro, sentado em posição de meditação._

_A sua frente, pesadas portas de ferro estavam fechadas. Apenas os escolhidos podiam entrar ali. _

_Atrás dela sabia o que havia: uma enorme escadaria, sem nenhum obstáculo, que ia dar directamente no Ganges._

_Tinha estado naquele mosteiro até seus 5 anos, mas se lembrava de tudo. Nenhum detalhe escapava a suas lembranças._

_Ouviu um forte ruído vindo dos portões de ferro, que aos poucos se abriam. _

_Observou atentamente, para ver se identificava a figura que aparecia por de trás do pesado portão._

_- Sim!!! É ela… - Disse em meio a um suspiro._

_Era a mulher loira que salvara o bebe, das garras daqueles mercenários._

_Depois de uma breve conversa entre a mulher loira e o monge que abrira o portão, na qual Shaka não conseguiu ouvir, viu o monge pegar na criança e fecha o portão antes da mulher virar de costas. _

_Viu o monge passar por si, em passos apressados, em direção a porta que se encontrava alguns metros a suas costas. Aquela porta ia dar em uma escada que levava a sala do supremo daquele mosteiro._

_- Vire – Ordenou a voz_

_Shaka girou no próprio corpo, sentiu uma tontura e, fechou os olhos._

_Quando voltou a abrir, estava em uma sala ampla. Apenas uma mesa e três cadeiras se encontravam no recinto. Uma cadeira estava de costas para uma janela e as outras do outro lado da mesa, uma do lado da outra. Um homem com uma túnica cinza e laranja se encontrava sentado de costas para a janela, vendo preocupado, alguns papeis que se encontrava em cima da mesa. A porta escura abriu de repente e, Shaka pode ver o monge que passou por ele minutos antes, entrar na sala com o bebe no colo._

_O monge que estava vendo os papéis levantou os olhos na direção do homem afobado que carregava o bebe._

_- O escolhido!!! – Disse ainda esbaforido._

_De imediato o monge que, agora Shaka podia ver que era o supremo do mosteiro, pegou o bebe e saiu da sala com o outro._

_Shaka, sem entender e, com a curiosidade estampada na expressão do rosto, foi em direção a porta. Abriu-a rapidamente e passou. De súbito levou um baque. Olhou para trás sem entender, e viu que a porta não estava mais lá._

_Olhou a volta. Estava em um beco, na parte pobre da cidade, onde a casta mais baixa vivia. _

_Viu um vulto preto, seguido de mais cinco, passar correndo, por uma rua que cruzava o fim do beco. Correu também._

_Era ela, a mulher que entregou o bebe para o monge e, os mercenários._

_Aquela rua não tinha saída, e os homens a alcançaram. _

_Parou a alguns metros observando o que estava acontecendo._

_- ONDE ELE ESTA? – Gritava o homem que parecia ser o chefe._

_A mulher nada dizia. Com as costas, e as palmas das mãos encostadas no muro que marcava o fim da rua, tinha o temor estampado na cara._

_- RESPONDA!!! – Gritou o outro._

"_Porque não responde?" – Shaka se perguntava – "Não vê que lá eles não podem fazer nada"_

_- No mosteiro – A mulher respondeu finalmente._

_- Não podemos entrar lá – Disse um dos homens virado para aquele que parecia ser o chefe._

_- Não vamos receber nosso dinheiro, assim – Retrucou outro um tanto indignado._

_- MALDITA – Gritou o chefe erguendo a espada e correndo em direção a ela._

_- NÃO… - Gritou Shaka correndo na direção dos dois._

_Sentiu como se estivesse caindo. Como se alguém tivesse lhe passado uma rasteira. Sentiu o impacto do corpo no chão, a dor no rosto._

_Ficou deitado ali durante alguns minutos. Com alguma dificuldade, apoiou-se nos braços e conseguiu sentar. _

_Olhou de novo ao redor e percebeu que estava de volta ao pátio do mosteiro._

_Escondeu o rosto com a mão._

_- Porque? – Indagou – PORQUE?_

_- Porque ela fez a escolha dela – Respondeu a voz._

_- Escolha? – Perguntou intrigado, olhando para o céu._

_- Sim – Respondeu a voz – Shaka, todos nós fizemos uma escolha. Ela escolheu salvar a criança. Foi o caminho que ela decidiu para ela._

_-Eu quero acordar – Disse Shaka, um tanto desesperado._

_Ouviu uma gostosa gargalhada._

_- Acordar? – A voz começou ainda no meio de um riso – Você não esta dormindo._

_- Quem é você? – Perguntou um tanto confuso._

_- Isso não importa agora – Disse aquela voz que apesar de tudo o acalmava – Olha…!_

_Ouviu o portão abrir de novo._

_Ainda sentado no chão observou as duas figuras que entravam. Eram dois homens. Um era visivelmente bem mais velho que o outro. Este, que parecia ser bem velho, vestia uma túnica azul e vermelha, tinha o cabelo loiro e olhos violetas, o outro bem mais jovem, tinha os cabelos azuis e olhos verdes. Vestia uma armadura._

"_Shion e Saga" – Admirou-se._

_Shion falou um pouco com o monge que lhe abriu o portão, e minutos depois eram conduzidos para a sala onde os monges meditavam._

_Shaka sem tirar os olhos dos dois recém-chegados, levantou e caminhou para a mesma direção que eles._

_Ao abrir a porta, o monge apontou para a criança loira, sentada bem na frente da grande estátua de ouro. Shion agradeceu e caminhou até lá, deixando Saga do lado da porta._

_Shaka se colocou do lado de Saga, observando Shion que se abaixava do lado do menino loiro. _

_- Olá Shaka – Disse Shion ao menino_

_- Olá – Disse o loiro com o rosto corado._

_- Nós viemos te buscar – Shion disse apontando para Saga._

_O menino voltou seus grandes olhos na direção do cavaleiro que estava do lado da porta. Saga apenas sorriu._

_Shaka que estava do lado de Saga, lembrava daquele dia. Sabia exactamente o que se seguia._

_- Vamos – Disse Shion estendendo a mão para o pequeno._

_O menino segurou na mão de Shion e se levantou, acompanhando-o até a porta. Um monge apareceu com uma mala, na qual Saga pegou de imediato, agradecendo._

_Os três saíram do recinto._

_Shaka seguiu-os, mas ao passar pelo alpendre da grande porta teve outro baque._

"_De novo. E agora onde estou?!" – pensou olhando a volta._

**Continua...**

* * *

**(1) Vanarasi é uma cidade do Estado de Uttar Pradesh, uma das mais antigas cidades da Índia. Escolhida porque é uma das cidades banhada pelo rio Ganges.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rodou em si mesmo, olhando para todos os lados, para tentar identificar onde estava. Era um lugar muito amplo, pouco iluminado. Ao seu redor, em toda a parte, tinha enormes caixotes de madeira empilhados._

"_Um armazém?" – Se perguntou._

_Imaginou que estivesse ainda em Varanasi, perto do rio Ganges. Havia muitos armazéns, para guardar mercadoria que chegavam das cidades vizinhas ou da própria capital._

_Estava pensando sobre isso, quando ouviu um grito vindo do fim de um corredor que os caixotes formavam._

_Seguiu o som do grito e, parou estático no meio do corredor, não se preocupou por estar a vista. Já tinha consciência de que não seria visto. _

_Viu um homem de joelhos e, cheio de sangue, no meio deste corredor. Estava amarrado. Apesar de todo o inchaço e sangue no rosto, Shaka, identificou-o logo como o chefe dos mercenários. _

_A volta deste, estavam cinco homens morenos, com túnicas vermelhas e, varas nas mãos. Tudo indicava que já tinham batido muito no mercenário, que já nem abria os olhos, devido aos ferimentos._

_- Quem te contratou? – Perguntou uma dos cinco homens, puxando a cabeça do mercenário para trás, pelos cabelos._

_- K…Kabih Bharata – Disse sussurrando antes de desmaiar._

_Shaka estreitou os olhos. _

_- Deixe-o ai – Disse um dos homens – Os ratos que se alimentem…_

_Rapidamente caminhou, seguido dos outros, na direção onde Shaka estava. Este percebendo que vinham na sua direção, deu alguns passos para trás, para evitar a suposta colisão. Mas não deu tempo. Uma sensação estranha percorreu-lhe o corpo quando, o homem atravessou seu corpo, como se fosse um fantasma._

_Quando a estranha sensação passou, se deu conta que estava em uma rua._

_Olhando para um dos extremos da rua, viu um grande grupo de homens virar a esquina, com facas, objectos cortantes e, garrafas com líquido dentro e um pano que saia pela boca da mesma. _

_Ouviu grande rumor atrás de si e, quando virou, viu um outro grupo, também armado._

_Ambos os grupos vinham em sua direção, o cercando._

_Começou a alternar o olhar ente os lados, olhando um pouco desesperado para os dois grupos._

_Viu garrafas pegando fogo passar sobre sua cabeça, fazendo-o abaixar, para se proteger. Estas garrafas estouravam, atingindo as pessoas de ambos os lados. Uma correria e gritaria começou. Começou a sentir tontura, meio a tanto sangue e gritos que o cercava, e quando começou a cair quase inconsciente, sentiu algo lhe amparar a queda. _

"_É macio" – pensou estranhando, de olhos fechados._

Abriu calmamente os grandes olhos e logo reconheceu o local.

Estava deitado em sua cama com os olhos vidrados no teto. Sentia a brisa, que entrava pela porta aberta, ainda balançando de mansinho as finas cortinas.

Sentou um pouco atordoado na cama, vendo a leve movimentação que se fazia na porta que dava para a varanda.

Levantou rapidamente, ao perceber que foi olhando para ali que tudo começou.

Fechou de vagar a porta de vidro e olhou o relógio. Três horas, era o que marcava.

Suspirou cansado.

"Acabei dormindo, e não descansei nada" – Pensou.

Saiu do quarto e se dirigiu para a cozinha com o intuito de buscar um copo de água. Passou pelo corredor e pela sala, sem dificuldade, no meio da escuridão. Estava habituado a conviver sem a visão.

Quando chegou na porta da cozinha, ligou a luz em um movimento rápido, mas parou ali ao sentiu um poderoso cosmo atrás de si. De imediato virou.

Arregalou os olhos ao ver a figura que estava diante si.

Tinha cabelos encaracolados, compridos até o meio das costas, loiros e, a pele muito branca. Os olhos eram grandes, cinzentos e penetrantes. Shaka, não pode deixar de reparar em cada detalhe do corpo. Ela vestia um vestido branco, de tecido leve, bem justo ao corpo.

E aquele cosmo…

"Igual ao de Athena" – Pensou surpreso.

Percebeu logo que estava diante de uma deusa.

- Você parece cansado – Disse a deusa.

- Essa voz… - Disse surpreso, arregalando os olhos.

A mulher sorriu.

- Aquilo não foi um sonho? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos.

- Eu te disse que não era – A deusa respondeu.

- Então…o que era…?

- Vem – A moça estendeu a delicada mão para o cavaleiro.

Shaka, mesmo sem entender, pegou nas mãos dela, e de imediato sentiu aquele vento passar por si, e fechou os olhos.

_Ainda de mãos dadas com a loira, voltou a abrir os olhos lentamente._

_Aqueles véus coloridos, pendurados na parede. _

"_Esse corredor…" – Não completou o pensamento._

_Viu o mesmo homem moreno, de roupas típicas da alta casta indiana, sair por uma porta, e a mulher de véu vermelho sair atrás_

_- Dèjá… - Ia dizer olhando para a Deusa, mas parou ao ver a sua própria imagem atrás de um véu cor de vinho, observando o casal discutir._

_Olhou sem entender para a moça loira que o fitava intensamente. _

_- Não se assuste – Disse com um voz calma, percebendo a duvida do Cavaleiro de Virgem - Tudo depende do tempo…_

_- Do tempo? – Indagou surpreso._

_- O Senhor do tempo está as escuras – A deusa continuou – Até um deus enlouquece, nas profundezas da escuridão._

_- Cronos – Shaka sussurra_

_- A isso se chama a quarta dimensão. Incontrolável. Você não pode ver, mas tudo o que foi feito e dito, contínua se repetindo vezes e vezes na cabeça do Senhor do tempo. E as vezes em um momento de fúria ou loucura, ele faz com que a pessoa reviva certos momentos. Momentos que os humanos intitularam de Dèjá vu._

_Ela olhou para Shaka, que mirava sua própria imagem, que agora olhava para o lado, como se não conseguisse ver de onde vinha o som. _

_A sim…lembrava. Foi no momento que ouvira a voz._

_- Assim como antes – A loira começou – Ele também não nos pode ver. Vamos!_

_A deusa soltou de leve as mãos de Shaka e, começou a caminhar na direção do casal, que agora estavam rodeados por cinco homens de preto. Shaka seguia os passos da mulher, que não se deteve com as figuras que, ouviam a ordem do homem moreno._

_Passaram por estes e entraram na terceira porta a contar das 7 pessoas no corredor._

_Era um quarto amplo, com muitos véus também pendurados no teto, mas todos com cores leves. Uma grande janela estendia-se na parede diante da porta de entrada. No centro, uma cama de casal de madeira escura, bem trabalhada, jazia. E volta desta, muitos véus vermelhos. Um vulto estava deitado na cama "dormindo" - pensou Shaka. Nas paredes laterais tinha portas duplas, vermelhas e, também bem trabalhadas, com figura de manadas de elefantes caminhando na direção do sol que se punha. _

_Do lado da cama estava a mesma deusa que o guiava agora, segurando um bebe. _

_Shaka parado de costas para a porta de entrada, olhou para o lado e viu a Deusa lhe observando com seus grandes olhos cinzentos. Quando esta desviou o olhar, Shaka seguiu com os olhos para a mesma direção._

_Olhou para a porta lateral direita e, viu uma moça de cabelos lisos, compridos até a cintura, loira, vestida com uma túnica típica indiana, preta, sair em direção a Deusa, ajeitando a túnica._

_- Você tem certeza disto? – Perguntou, seria a mulher de pele branca. – é perigoso._

_- Tenho – Respondeu a moça recém-chegada._

_A Deusa entregou a criança para os braços da moça, Esta, com a criança no colo, correu na direção da porta lateral, à esquerda, da porta de entrada._

_Quando Shaka voltou a olhar para o lado da cama, a imagem da deusa já não estava ali._

_Segundos depois a porta de entrada, atrás de Shaka, se abre violentamente e os cinco homens de negro que empunhando espadas, entram. Afobados vão até a cama e, arrancam os véus que cobriam esta._

_- Está morta – Disse um alto, olhando para a mulher deitada._

_- E a criança? – Perguntou o que parecia ser o chefe, que olhava para fora da janela._

_- Não esta aqui – Respondeu o mesmo homem._

_- Vamos! – Ordenou o chefe, se dirigindo rapidamente para a porta de saída, acompanhado dos outros quatro._

_Shaka olhou a mulher sem entender._

_- Aquela moça é médica – Explicou a deusa – Foi ela que fez o parto. Mas a mãe não aguentou... _

_- O que você estava fazendo aqui? – Shaka perguntou intrigado._

_- Vim dar a escolha a ela – Respondeu caminhando para a mesma porta lateral, que saiu a moça loira._

_Shaka a seguiu…_

**Continua… **


	4. Chapter 4

_Quando passou pelo alpendre da porta, não levou o mesmo baque, que as vezes anteriores. Já estava se acostumando com aquilo._

_Olhou a volta e, reparou que estava de volta na sala do Supremo do Mosteiro._

_Pensou por momentos, ter voltado no mesmo tempo que a primeira visão, quando viu o mesmo monge sentado de costas para a janela, olhando distraído para uma papelada que estava em cima da mesa._

_Mas se deu conta que não era, quando viu Shion passar pela porta acompanhado por um monge, que não sabia quem era. O homem sentado na mesa, dirigiu sua atenção para o Mestre do Santuário e com a mão direita acenou para que este se sentasse._

_A deusa estava do lado da mesa olhando Shion sentar na cadeira do lado direito, diante do Supremo do Mosteiro._

_- Ele chegou – Falou sério o supremo dos monges._

_- Quero vê-lo – Disse Shion, calmamente._

_O monge assentiu com a cabeça e acenou para o outro, que fez um sinal para Shion em direção a porta._

_Shion se levantou e acompanhou o monge para fora da sala._

_A deusa passou do lado de Shaka e o segurou pelo braço, também o conduzindo para fora._

_Ao passar pela porta se encontraram em um quarto pequeno, com um berço feito de madeira escura e, coberto por um véu branco, no centro, velas estavam em castiçais dourados, pendurados por todas as paredes._

_Shion estava do lado do berço, observando a criança que se movia dentro do berço. Sorria._

_Shaka se dirigiu para o lado do Grande Mestre e, olhou também para a criança._

_Shion em um gesto cuidado agarrou na mão do bebe com os dedos._

_- Eu volto para te buscar. – Disse sussurrando – Shaka…_

_O monge olhou para Shion sem entender._

_- O nome dele vai ser Shaka – Disse Shion, ainda segurando a mão do bebe, para o monge, que assentiu com um sorriso._

_Dito isso Shion se dirigiu para a porta, seguido do tal monge. _

_Shaka olhou a mulher loira que apenas sorria vendo sua reação de espanto. Estranhava o fato de ter sido Shion a lhe dar o nome, não fazia a menor ideia disso._

_- Venho busca-lo daqui 4 anos – ouviu Shion dizer antes de sair da sala._

_- Porque esta me mostrando isso? – Perguntou Shaka, confuso, para a mulher loira._

_- Porque é preciso. – Ela respondeu se aproximando de Shaka._

_- Porque? – Disse sentindo a face ficar corada. A Deusa já estava demasiado próxima, com o corpo quase colado no dele._

_- Demasiadas perguntas… - ela disse passando a mão na frente do rosto de Shaka. O tocando de leve, fez este fechar os olhos por segundos._

_Estava em uma grande sala, que se dividia em dois ambientes. No centro da parede entre esses dois ambientes estava a porta de madeira clara, que tinha gravura de deusas hindus. Dois tapetes vermelhos, desenhados com gravuras estranhas estendiam-se nos dois ambientes, uma na parte direita da sala, onde tinha um sofá de três lugares, cor vermelho sangue, de frente para o centro da sala e, duas poltronas nas laterais, uma de cada lado da mesma cor. Do outro lado da sala estava uma grande escrivaninha de madeira clara. Em cima dela, uma pilha de papel. Uma cadeira de madeira clara no apoio de braços e na borda do encosto. No centro deste, um estofado vermelho, dava um toque luxuoso. Uma janela enorme, se estendia pela parede, de frente para a porta de entrada. _

_Shaka e a Deusa estavam bem no centro da sala, entre os dois ambientes, virados para a porta._

_Ouviram alguém falando atrás da porta, que logo abriu. Desta surgiu um homem loiro e de pele muito branca, vestido de terno e gravata, azul claro, combinando com a cor de seus olhos. Atrás destes, entrara o mesmo homem que Shaka tinha visto na sua última "visão". Ainda vestido com sua roupa vermelha, entrava sem os companheiros._

_O homem de terno se dirigiu para trás da escrivaninha e sentou calmamente na cadeira luxuosa, com o olhar perdido na pilha de papel sobre a mesa, deixando o outro homem de pé apenas fitando sua reação._

_- Kabih – Suspirou finalmente, com expressão de ódio. _

_- Foi o que o mercenário disse – falou o capanga de vermelho._

_- Eu quero-o morto – Disse olhando o moreno com ódio no olhar – Eu quero essa cidade em chamas…_

_- Isso é fácil – Disse o moreno sorrindo maldosamente._

_- Eu quero a minha filha vingada – Ainda dizia o homem loiro – Eu quero que ele sofra junto com os homens que mataram minha filha._

_- Os cinco já estão pagando por isso – Respondeu o homem de vermelho ainda sorrindo - Quanto a Kabih, nós daremos um jeito._

_O homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha, assentiu e acenou para a porta. O moreno apenas o cumprimentou com a cabeça e se dirigiu para a saída rapidamente._

_Shaka observou o homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha com curiosidade. Este agora olhava pela janela com o olhar distante._

_- Este homem é…? – Shaka ia perguntar para a Deusa, que continuava do seu lado._

_- Pai da moça que te salvou – Ela completou._

_Shaka voltou seu olhar para a deusa. _

_- Vamos! – Ela disse andando para a saída._

_Shaka a acompanhou, mas não chegou a passar na porta, já estava em outro local._

_Em uma sala parecida com aquela que tinha acabado de sair, dois ambientes, com móveis em tom pastel, Um sofá de três lugares com uma poltrona de cada lado e, uma mesa de centro pintada de branco. Um tapete, cor creme. Do outro lado um tapete idêntico ao do outro ambiente, com almofadas de cores leves em cada ponta e, uma mesa também idêntica à outra, no centro._

_Viu o avô da criança entrar correndo e tentar trancar a porta. Mas levou um empurrão e caiu sentado no chão. Os cinco homens que estavam no armazém torturando o mercenário, entraram com espadas nas mãos, e sem hesitar foram na direção do homem caído._

_O primeiro ergueu a espada, e um grito pode se ouvir. Esse grito ecoou por toda a parte da sala. Shaka serrou os olhos, sabia que não valia a pena olhar._

_O grito parou, e Shaka percebeu que podia abrir os olhos, mas já preparado para ver um cenário macabro._

Abriu os olhos com receio, mas ao invés de ver sangue para todos os lados, viu o brilho do chão limpo da Casa de Virgem.

A deusa se aproximou, pelo lado direito, dele, sorrindo. Saka não virou, olhava para um pilar a alguns passos a sua frente.

- O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou confuso e, com a respiração ofegante.

- O começo de uma guerra – Ela respondeu.

- Os dois grupos na rua… - Shaka disse pensativo.

- Uma pequena escolha pode mudar o rumo da vida de muitas pessoas, Shaka – A Deusa falou, chamando de imediato a atenção do Cavaleiro de Virgem – Raisa, escolheu salvar a criança, e recebeu a morte como recompensa, os mercenários por sua ganância, receberam a tortura e, Kabih perdeu dinheiro e a chance de conhecer alguém que lhe daria orgulho no futuro, por medo de perder o que tinha. O resto escolheu o lado de quem lhe convinha ficar. Dois grupos se defrontaram e deram morte a muita gente, através de uma guerra que nem sabiam como tinha começado.

- Eu fui o culpado – Shaka disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não – A Deusa disse colocando a mão, de leve, no ombro de Shaka – O seu salvamento só serviu para empurrar algo que a muito estava para acontecer. Velhos ódios vieram a tona, para uma guerra civil começar.

- Fizeram a escolha errada – constatou Shaka com grande pesar.

- Não existe escolhas erradas – Disse a Deusa, seria, se colocando na frente de Shaka – Apenas existe a escolha e, mais nada. Um pai de família, quando não tem mais chance de sustentar os que dele dependem, tem a escolha de deixa-los para trás, de forma procurar uma chance de dar alimentos para os filhos, abdicando de vê-los crescer ou deixando-os a sorte com pessoas estranhas, ou então, estar ali e aguentar com o que está por vir. Qual a escolha certa?

- Ficar… - Responde Shaka convicto.

- Será? – Perguntou a deusa, olhando de lado para o Cavaleiro. – Morrer de fome junto com eles não ia ajudar muito e, ir embora deixando-os com qualquer um, também não é uma escolha muito sábia. Mas uma escolha tem que ser tomada.

- Porque esta me falando isso? – O Cavaleiro de Virgem perguntou, olhando com grande interece os grandes olhos cinzentos da Deusa.

- Vim te dar uma escolha – Respondeu calmamente.

- Porque?

A loira estreitou os olhos

- Eu sei o que você tem sonhado nesses últimos tempos.

Shaka ainda fitando a mulher loira, também estreita os olhos com a dúvida estampada no rosto.

- Quem é você?

**Continua…**


	5. Chapter 5

A Deusa riu ao ouvir aquela pergunta e, balançou o corpo de leve. Olhou para os olhos do Cavaleiro a sua frente

- Pensei que você já tinha percebido – Disse ainda sorrindo.

Shaka franziu a testa, sem tirar os olhos da loira.

- Eu sou aquela que te escolheu para vestir a armadura que me representa – Ela continuou, fazendo Shaka arregalar os olhos.

- Astrea **(1)** – Shaka disse em um sussurro de surpresa.

De imediato cai, apoiando um joelho no chão e, com a cabeça baixa. Astrea apenas o fitava.

A Deusa ajoelhou no chão na frente de Shaka e segurou com uma mão o queixo do Cavaleiro de forma a lhe olhar nos olhos.

- Nã… - Shaka se surpreendeu com o gesto da Deusa, segurando a delicada mão para que essa não lhe levantasse o rosto.

. Não há tempo – Astrea disse, interrompendo-o – Chegou a hora de você fazer a sua escolha.

- A minha escolha? – Perguntou confuso, levantando o rosto.

- Aquele sonho é a visão de um futuro não muito distante, Shaka – Astrea disse pegado nos braços de Shaka, fazendo-o levantar junto com ela – A Grande Guerra esta próxima.

- Gran…de – Shaka reflectiu, olhando para o chão – Hades… - Pensou voltando seus olhos para Astrea.

Astrea assentiu com um piscar lento.

Shaka caminhou até a frente da grande estátua de Buda.

- Porque me mostrou tudo aquilo? – Shaka perguntou virando mais uma vez para a Deusa – Não entendo…

- Desde que nascemos, as Moiras começam a fiar o nosso destino e não há nada que possamos fazer para impedi-lo. Apenas temos que encontrar um motivo para seguir com ele, para enfrentar o que nos é infligido. Raisa ia morrer ali. Se não fosse por aquele motivo, seria por outro. Ela escolheu morrer por você.

Shaka não sabia porque mas se sentia aliviado com o que a deusa lhe dissera. Aquelas visões lhe perturbavam e, saber que era causador de tanto mal piorava ainda mais seu estado de espírito.

- Eu vim para te dar uma escolha – Ela disse mais uma vez.

- Qual?

- Venha comigo, pois o que te faltava você já conseguiu e eu te ajudarei a despertar o que resta para você se tornar como um dos Eternos – Astrea disse, fazendo Shaka abrir os olhos com ar de surpresa – E tenta através disso, ajudar os teus ante aqueles que vão fazer de tudo para que sofram.

- Ou…?

- Fique – Astrea disse sem emoção – E compartilhe do mesmo futuro que os de mais.

- Você pode ver o final da guerra? – Shaka perguntou com muito interesse.

Astrea sorriu se aproximando do Cavaleiro.

- Eu consigo ver…o teu futuro…

- Se eu for com você… - Começou olhando a deusa a sua frente – Conseguirei livra-los do sofrimento que vi no meu sonho? Salvar Athena?

- Isso só depende de você. – Astrea respondeu.

- Não há certeza… - Shaka disse um tanto decepcionado.

Astrea balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Qual a escolha certa? – Shaka lhe perguntou.

- Eu já te disse que não há escolhas certas – Astrea caminhou para mais perto – Apenas a escolha. Os resultados, só dependem de você.

- Eu…

- Não temos tempo – Astrea cortou – Você tem que escolher agora.

Shaka olhou para a Estatua e em seguida para o chão.

Lembrou cada detalhe do seu sonho.

Não sabia se eles perderiam ou ganhariam a guerra que estava por vir, apenas sabia que no final dessas, os dourados iam sofrer. Mas isso não deveria importar e sim o bem de Athena e da humanidade.

"É este o nosso objectivo" – pensou.

Ouviu passos apressados entrarem na Casa de Virgem e dirigiu sua atenção para a porta. Quando voltou seu olhar para onde a deusa estava não viu ninguém.

- SHAKA! – Ouviu a voz de Aioria chamando.

- ESTOU AQUI – Respondeu.

Minutos depois viu Aioria e Mu entrarem no grande salão. Estavam vestidos com as respectivas armaduras.

- Você não vem? – Perguntou Mu se aproximando.

- Onde? – Perguntou confuso.

- Athena convocou uma reunião – Disse Aioria estranhando o comportamento de Shaka – O que há? Está abatido. – Constatou colocando a mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Shaka fitou Aioria e depois Mu, lembrando do sonho.

Não queria vê-los sofrer.

- Shaka!? – Mu chamou pela segunda vez. – Você não parece bem. Se quiser você fica aqui, falamos para Athena que você não está bem. Nós vamos sozinhos…

- Não… - Disse um tanto alto – Eu não vou vos deixar sozinhos – Shaka respondeu colocando sua mão no ombro do Cavaleiro de Leão, pressionando um pouco. – Seja o for, nós estamos juntos…

Aioria e Mu, estranharam um pouco, mas sorriram ao ouvir aquilo.

Astrea, do centro da sala, viu Shaka vestir a Armadura de Virgem e, os três saírem da Casa conversando animadamente e, esboçou um sorriso.

- Decepcionada? – Perguntou uma voz, masculina.

- Não – Ela respondeu com um ar tranquilo – Agora tudo o que ele precisava saber para despertar o 8º sentido, ele já sabe. Sem perceber ele já o despertou, podendo fazer o que tem que ser feito para ajudar Athena.

- Mas e o sofrimento depois? – Perguntou a tal voz.

- Se ele não se importa, porque eu deveria me preocupar?! – A loira indagou – Através do que ele viu ele conseguiu o que muitos procuram sem sucesso**(2)**. Ele conhece a história dele e o que esta para vir. Não se importa. O que tem que ser feito será feito…

- Acha que era necessário, tudo isso? – Perguntou a voz.

- Para despertar o oitavo sentido é preciso se conhecer bem, saber o que lhe perturba e, afastar todo tipo de duvida sobre sua existência. Quem o conseguir viverá em paz.

- Não no caso dele… - constatou a voz.

- Ele fez a sua escolha. Penso que é a escolha certa – A loira disse ainda sem tirar os olhos da saída vazia.

- Pensei que você disse que não havia escolhas certas…

- Não há – Respondeu voltando-se para a estatua de Buda – Mas há escolas melhores que outras.

Ouviu uma gostosa gargalhada enquanto caminhava para a saída, mas desaparecendo antes de chegar nela.

* * *

Lá no final  
Há um lugar  
Ondas de puro amor  
Vão nos envolver  
Feito o mar

Sem você eu me sinto só  
Incapaz de plantar  
A semente do amor  
Em jardins sem vida

Com você não preciso mais inventar  
Minha paz  
Vou ligando teu ser  
Ao melhor de mim

Meu espelho real  
Alma gêmea moldada em prata  
No meu desejo eu te invento com emoção

(refrão)  
Me dê a mão  
Cante a canção  
Faz a sublime roda do amor girar  
Segue a voz do coração  
E ensina o mundo a se amar  
Lá no final  
Há um lugar  
Ondas de puro amor vão nos envolver  
Segue a voz do coração  
E ensina o mundo a se amar  
Outra vez

Pra você eu espero ser uma voz  
Uma luz  
Um momento de paz  
Pra velar seu sono

De você eu vou receber  
A razão de viver  
Seu contato vital  
Me mantém feliz

Seu mistério maior  
Meu segredo e revelação  
Linhas extremas se encontram com emoção

(refrão)  
Me dê a mão  
Cante a canção  
Faz a sublime roda do amor girar  
Segue a voz do coração  
E ensina o mundo a se amar  
Lá no final  
Há um lugar  
Ondas de puro amor vão nos envolver  
Segue a voz do coração  
E ensina o mundo a se amar  
Outra vez

* * *

**(1) Astrea era filha de Themis e Zeus. Foi mandada para a terra para ensinar a justiça entre os homens. Esteve na terra durante a Idade do Ouro. Com o tempo e a degeneração dos homens, se refugiou no Monte Plata para não ver os castigos que iria ser aplicado por Zeus sobre os humanos. Zeus colocou-a no céu, para que os homens apenas pudessem contemplar o tesouro que perderam com seus actos. Ela é a Constelação de Virgem.**

**(2)Menção a Ataraxia - Do grego _ataraktos_, imperturbado. A ataraxia é o triunfo da razão do homem – geralmente, obtida, a duras penas. É a verdadeira paz de espirito onde o homem deixa de temer o divino, a dor e principalmente, a morte.**


	6. Aviso de cont

**Olá pessoal.**

**A continuação desta fanfic é, inevitavelmente, "O Julgamento dos Dourados"**

**fanfiction(ponto)net/s/3265734/1/O_Julgamento_dos_Dourados**

**Fiquem bem!**


End file.
